moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chief Tiny Head
Big Chief Tiny Head is a member of C.L.O.N.C. and a giant fraud, who was cursed by a Woolly Blue Hoodoo to go through life with a shrunken head. This implies his name to be an alias. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main He’s big, he’s blue, he’s bad and he’s got the most ridiculously small bonce – meet Big Chief Tiny Head! Once the proud owner of a huge head, this ludicrous C.L.O.N.C. agent now spends most of his time trying to find a way back to his former big-headed glory. Slurp This tropical terror waits in the jungle, hoping to grab Naughty Nutter coconut Moshlings so he can drink his Bongo Colada, from them. Not so big head! Big Chief was once wandering along in the Gombala Gombala Jungle, searching for some food. He came across a Woolly Blue Hoodoo frying some tasty Oobla Doobla. The greedy Chief tried to grab the Moshling’s grub, but the angry Hoodoo put a hex on him that made his head shrink. Big Chief Tiny Head now bears a nasty grudge against all Hoodoos. Weakness This itty-bitty bonced baddie loves to eat, but he won't touch salad. Data file Location: Currently unknown, somewhere in a teepee Job: Member of C.L.O.N.C. Likes: Hula dancing classes Dislikes: Salad, forked tongues Notes *Ornate feathered headdress TomaSquawk, Big Chief's vicious pet cuckoo. *Bongo Colada cocktail *Big Chief wears gloopendously garish shirts and grass skirts! Magazine He's big, he's blue, he's bad and he's got the most ridiculously small noggin - meet Big Chief Tiny Head! Once the proud owner of a huge head, this ludicrous C.L.O.N.C. agent now spends most of his time trying to find a way back to his former big-headed glory. Bongo Coloda Greedily slurped through a twisty straw. The Source? CocoLoco's head! Tomasquawk The vicious cuckoo that lives in the feathery headdress. Shrunken Head Tiny-Fied by a Woolly Blue Hoodoo in an argument over fried Oobla Doobla! Current Location The Swooniverse with C.L.O.N.C. Moshipedia This greedy, Bongo Colada-slurping baddie has been desperate to restore his itty-bitty bonce to its former glory ever since a Woolly Blue Hoodoo shrank it in an argument over fried Oobla Doobla! Relationships *C.L.O.N.C. leader - employee *Frau Now BrownKau - implied romantic relationship *Bobbi SingSong - former guru, Bobbi seemed to have had full trust in Big Chief. *Splutnik - stole jetpack of, have interacted. *Woolly Blue Hoodoos - grudge against them *Naughty Nutters - drinks juice out of this species head Fiction He was introduced on The Daily Growl, where Roary Scrawl posted about a photo he obtained. Big Chief Tiny Heads Moshi Monsters introduction began with Season 2, Welcome to Jollywood, where he is the main antagonist, posing as some mantra guru for Bobbi SingSong. He had put Splutnik in a trance so he could obtain and study the technology of Splutnik's jetpack, which would later be used for the Glump space suits in Cosmic Countdown. Bobbi, who demands justice, challenges Big Chief Tiny Head to a dance-off. Big Chief makes up excuses for Super Moshi (and Bobbi) to do various tasks to win him time and warped himself back to C.L.O.N.C. base leaving everyone in a death trap. In Cosmic Countdown, Chief takes Captain Squirk and First Officer Ooze hostage and forces Super Moshi to make drinks for him. Big Chief orders you to make the Bungle Jungle Juice (Ingredients: Oobla Doobla, Fizzy Milk, Creepy Cola Crush, Essence of Blue Hoodoo). If made as Big Chief likes it, he will reply: "Bungle Jungle Juice! This drink Big Chief's favourite! I think I keep you!". Squirk advises you to not go with the order and drug him instead by using a recipe that lies fumbled on the floor. Upon drinking, he falls asleep, so you have time to free the Zoshlings and escape. He supposedly secretly dates, as he has a photo of her in his room that says: "It's our little secret. Xoxo Frau". Personality & Habits Tiny Head speaks broken English, replacing "I" with "me" and leaving out constructive words in his sentence structures. This is part of his indigenous peoples' stereotype to both other him and making him seem unintelligent, both xenophobic aspects to establish villainhood. Tiny Head is rather blunt and wants things to get over with. Design Albeit a biography ridden in Northern Native American Stereotypes, Tiny Head's attire is a mixture of South American and Pasifika culture, a combo similarly present with the Woolly Green Hoodoos. He wears a green grass skirt and grass anklets. His seemingly high collared Hawaiian T-shirt is pink with yellow flowers as a motive. His giant purple headdress has three large main feathers that are attached to the crown with some sort of studs. His crown has chartreuse (green-yellow) zigzag pattern. His jewellery includes bracelets with purple and orange beads; a necklace with two uncarved bones, and a satchel of some kind. His skin is blue, smooth and has a shine to it, implying he is an amphibian or marine monster of some sort. His lack of head causes his headdress to only leave a gap open for his yellow eye and mouth to be visible. He has abdominal obesity, specifically a "beer belly" from consuming too many tropical drinks. Gallery Daily Growl Big Chief Tiny Head puzzle.jpg big chief tiny head twilight.png Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Characters